Alternate Zelda
by TheBastard
Summary: A young boy gets his first taste of life, and has some wild adventures. First story, please R&R, don't flame, etc.


Note: this takes place while Link is in Termina. And I realize that I have the river flowing the wrong way, so don't bother to point it out.  
  
  
  
  
1  
Zand lived in Hyrule Market Town. He had never seen his father, and his mother died giving birth to him. A kindly woman who was married to the local blacksmith took him in. She was nice, and treated him well, but she died soon after she adopted him. The blacksmith was not a nice man. The loss of his wife caused him to be cruel to everyone around him, including Zand. He cared not about the boy's well being. As far as he was concerned, Zand was less than the crud on the bottom of his shoe. He was a cruel master, and made Zand work in the shop till he felt he would fall down and die. One night, Zand had had enough.   
  
"This must be done in the morning, boy!" the blacksmith boomed. "You'll stay up all night if you have to!"  
  
"No," Zand said quietly.  
  
"What did you say, boy?"  
  
"I said no. I won't do it."  
  
Zand stared him straight in the eyes, startling the blacksmith with his cold defiance.  
  
"You'll regret that, boy."  
  
The black smith removed the whip from the wall. He had whipped Zand before, but never as hard as this. When finally he stopped, Zand's shirt was ripped, and his back covered in bloody stripes.  
  
"Think on that next time you have a mind to defy me," the blacksmith growled. He left Zand lying there, and went to his bed.  
  
Somehow, Zand got up. He fixed himself a pack of food and clothes. He then went to his room. There was a loose floorboard that Zand hid his valuables under. It was mostly just shiny rocks he had found, but there was one thing of great value. The one thing his father had left him was a sword. The sheath was beautifully done, with jewels up and down. The blade itself was one of the most impressive Zand had ever seen. He felt confident as he swung it in his hands, so confident that he felt he could best any foe with it. As far as he knew, it rivaled the great Master Sword itself.   
  
Zand sheathed the blade and left the house. As he stood on the threshold, he looked about the small room. How he hated it. At that moment, he vowed that he would never return here, not even if his life depended on it.   
  
2  
Zand traveled from Hyrule Market town to Kakariko Village. When he found the local inn, the smells from inside seemed to lift him up and carry him inside. He did not have much money, but he could not help but buy some of the foods with the intoxicating scents. When he had eaten his fill, he looked into his wallet. That's when he realized that he didn't have enough rupees for a room. He cursed himself for spending it all on food. It looked like he would have to sleep on the ground tonight.  
  
Later that night, he fell into a fitful sleep. His dreams were filled with visions of his mother. Suddenly, they turned to visions of his old master.  
  
"Wake up, boy! Get your lazy self up!"  
  
The cries telling him to wake grew more real, until he realized that they were. His eyes snapped open. Standing above him were about 7 men, all pointing blades at his face.  
  
"Stand up!" cried a voice from behind them. He did so.  
  
"Stand back, men, I can't speak to him this way!" The men did as they were told. As the leader stepped forward, Zand took in his dark features. He was of a tall build, strong and muscular. The most striking thing about him was his eyes. They were almost pure white.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Zand"  
  
"And I am Blind. Blind the Thief. What have you of value?"  
  
Zand's hand immediately shot to the sword.  
  
"Aha! Let me see that boy." Zand took a step back.  
  
"Grab him!" Before Zand could do anything, the men were upon him. Blind removed the sword from his waist.  
  
"This is a fine blade. It was so generous of you to give it to me. I'm sure your mother would be proud of you!" he said, amidst the laughter of his men. Zand drew back his head, and spit upon Blind's shirt. Blind seemed taken aback.  
  
"Silk! My finest silk shirt! You will die for this boy!" Zand was becoming afraid.  
  
"Tie him to the watchtower!" he ordered. He leaned in close to Zand. "The Guays are hunting tonight, boy. They will eat you alive!"  
  
The night was horrible. At first, the thieves threw stones at him. He had bruises all over when finally they stopped. Then the Guays came. They pecked and bit him all over. He finally succumbed to them after an hour of this.  
  
In the morning, the thieves came back. Blind's head was hooded. Zand's sword was at his waist.   
"Cut him down!" Blind ordered. The men took Zand's limp, bruised, and bloody body to him.   
"It seems our young friend got more than he bargained for. Cast his body into the river."  
The beautiful morning was spoiled by the site of a body floating slowly along Zora's River.  
  
3  
Zand's eyes slowly flickered open. Facing him was the most beautiful face he had ever seen.  
  
"Am... am I... dead?" he asked out loud. The face laughed.  
  
"No," it said. "You almost were, though." This came as a relief to Zand  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"Jen. My name is Jen. You are on Zora's River."  
  
Memory came flooding back to Zand. He remembered with fear what Blind had done to him.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Jen asked.   
  
"Yes," he said, realizing how hungry he really was. He fell on it like a ravenous dog. It was better than any food he had ever tasted.  
  
"I feel like I could eat for a week!" he cried.  
  
"I'm not surprised," Jen said. "You've been unconscious for nearly that long now."  
  
"A week?"  
  
"Yes. The way you were hurt, it's a wonder you survived at all. Mother thought we should just bury you and be done with it."  
  
"Mother?" he said between mouthfuls.  
  
"Yes. Here she comes now!" 'Mother' entered the house through the door up front. She saw Zand at the table and stopped.  
  
"So," she said. "He's alive." The old woman began to examine Zand with an appraising look.  
"This one looks strong. You should keep him!"  
  
"Mother!" Jen turned to Zand. "Please forgive my mother. She's grown senile at her old age."  
  
"Senile, am I? When you end up dying alone without a man to help you, then who's the senile one?"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Mother and I have lived here all my life," Jen said. They were sitting outside the house, on the bank of Zora's River. "I never knew my father. Mother says he left when I was born." Instantly, Zand hated the man for this.  
  
"We live off the river. It provides us with food and water, and we see that it is never polluted and-" Jen stopped. She quickly stood up.  
  
"What is it?" Zand asked.  
  
"Shhhhh!" Jen stood there, seemingly trying to hear something.  
  
"I must go to Zora's Domain," she said. Immediately, she jumped into the water. "Aren't you coming?" she asked, while treading the water.  
  
"Won't our clothes get soaked?" he asked.  
  
"Don't worry, these are special clothes. They dry easily. Besides," she said with a mischievous smile, "you could always take them off!" Zand was taken aback.  
  
"I think I'll leave them on, thanks!" He dove into the water.  
  
"This way," she said. "I know a secret entrance."  
  
They dove beneath the water, swimming to some unknown place. Unknown to Zand, at least. Finally, they reached an off-colored piece of stone. Jen swam up to it and gave two short raps. Nothing happened. She did it again. Still no answer. Jen began to furiously knock on the stone. When Zand thought his lungs would explode, the stone finally moved. Zand broke the surface, gasping for air.   
  
"Are you trying to tell everyone you're here?" asked an annoyed voice. Jen smiled at the old Zora standing there. Zand stood up, and took in the beauty of what was Zora's Domain.  
  
4  
Looking from his vantage point, Zand saw Zoras everywhere.  
  
"Don't mind Eric," Jen said. "He's just a little angry that I didn't tell him we were coming. The entrance is supposed to be secret."  
  
"How could you have told him we were coming?"  
  
"The same way I knew to come. We communicate through the waves."  
  
"The waves?"  
  
"Yes," Jen said. She seemed surprised. "Can't you do it?"  
  
"Can't say that I ever have."  
  
"Strange... Oh well."  
  
Eric walked over to them.   
  
"Keep it down you two," he said. "If they find out that you're here, I'll catch it for sure."  
  
"Why exactly are we here?" Jen asked. "The distress call didn't say what was wrong, just that something was wrong."  
  
"The king's daughter has gone missing again," Eric answered. "She's been gone for days."  
  
"Ruto needs a swift kick, if you ask me," said Jen. "People will stop looking if she keeps running off this way."  
  
They heard footsteps coming up the walkway.  
  
"Quick," said Eric. "Get inside!" Jen and Zand quickly ran in and got under Eric's bed. Sure is dusty, thought Zand. They heard voices from outside. Eric was assuring the patrol that he hadn't seen any Hylians. Zand felt the dust tickling his nostrils. No, not now, he thought.  
  
"AAAACHOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"What was that?" came a voice from outside.  
  
Eric was trying to stop them from entering. The younger Zoras overpowered him, and entered the house.  
  
"It came from over there," said a voice. They heard sounds of frantic searching. Finally, it seemed the Zoras were going to leave.  
  
"AAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Over there!" a voice shouted. Why did I have to sneeze, thought Zand. The bed was overturned, revealing Jen and Zand laying flat on there stomachs.  
  
"Stand up!" shouted a gruff voice. They did as they were told.  
  
"The three of you, come with me! I'm sure the king will be pleased to see this!"  
  
*********************************************  
"So, you came when you heard the distress signal," repeated King Zora, for the 10th time.  
  
"Yes, your highness," said an annoyed Jen. "We don't know where Ruto is."  
"And you," said the king, pointing at Eric, "You brought them here. Through a secret entrance."  
"Yes, your highness," replied an equally annoyed Eric.  
  
"Look, your highness," burst out Zand, "We don't know where Ruto is, but we'd be happy to help look."  
  
The king turned to him, scrutinizing his features.  
  
"I don't believe you. But, I will give 10 hours to return Ruto. Find her, rescue her, I don't care, but you have 10 hours. Fail, and I feed you to Lord Jabu-Jabu. Am I clear?"  
  
"Yes, your highness," they said in unison.  
  
"Get out of my sight."  
  
5  
Zand, Eric, and Jen stood on the banks of Lake Hylia.  
  
"Do you think she's here?" asked Eric. They had but 2 hours left, and were starting to lose hope.  
  
"She'd better be," replied Zand, "or we'll all be fish food."  
  
They split up, each going their own way. After an hour of searching, Zand came upon something strange. Bubbles were rising to the surface. He dove under and took a look around. There, at the bottom of the pool, was Princess Ruto, sitting with her head down. She looked up and saw Zand coming. Immediately, she began to swim. The young Zora girl was more than a match for Zand, and soon was almost out of his sight. Zand was almost out of breath when Eric came out of nowhere and grabbed Ruto.  
  
Back at the surface, Zand was gasping for breath.  
  
"Unhand me!" Ruto was shrieking.  
  
"Woah! Take it easy!" Eric was saying. "Jen! We found her!" he called out.   
  
When Zand had caught his breath, he began to question Ruto.  
  
"Why did you run away?" he asked.  
  
"It's none of your business what I do," she replied.  
  
"I'm going to make it my business. Now tell us." Ruto finally gave in.  
  
"I… I lost it."  
  
"Lost what?"  
  
"The stone… the Zora's Sapphire."  
  
Eric gasped.  
  
"You lost the Zora's Sapphire?!" Eric yelled.  
  
"I had it in my secret place!" she replied.  
  
"Your secret place?  
  
"Yes… but… the monster came!"  
  
"Monster!" they shouted in unison.  
  
"Yes! I often go to the secret place to look at it. But this time, there was a monster! I was afraid… I ran… but I dropped it… the Sapphire."  
  
The group looked at each other.  
  
"I'm too old to go!" burst out Eric.  
  
"I don't know the first thing about fighting!" said Jen. They looked at Zand.  
  
"Fine, I'll go, but I don't like this at all." They turned to Ruto.  
  
"Where is the secret place, Ruto?" Zand asked. Ruto sighed.  
  
"I have to show you don't I?" Zand nodded.  
  
"All right… came with me."  
  
The young Zora began to swim out into the deepest part of the lake. A big pillar of stone jutted out of the water here. Ruto stopped.  
  
"Look down there," she said to Zand. Down at the base of the pillar was a hole.  
  
"Through that hole is my secret spot. You have to promise not to tell anyone where it is, especially my father."  
  
"I promise," Zand smiled. Then he dove down.  
  
On the other side of the hole, there was a shallow basin of water. Zand swam to the top. Here, he saw the rest of the cavern stretched out before him. There, in the darkness ahead, was a bright blue glow. The Sapphire, thought Zand. He moved toward it. As he looked around, he noticed that he was in some sort of circular cavern. It seemed that the inside of the pillar had been hollowed out. He picked up the Sapphire. As he turned to go, torches all around him flickered to life. There, on the other end of the cavern, stood Klohp, the Legendary Beast.  
  
6  
Klohp slowly stomped toward Zand. Zand turned to run. As he made for the exit, Klohp let out a mighty yell. The opening collapsed.  
  
Klohp was a beast from the legends. A giant arachnid, fabled to live in caves beneath the ground. Every so often, it was said to come out and attack villages, but it had not been heard of for thousands of years. Zand turned to stare into its six giant eyes. The beast's jaws opened, revealing huge gaping jaws, ready to crush Zand. The beast charged. As he was about to grab Zand in his teeth, he rolled to the side. Klohp crashed into the wall, stunned. Zand hit something sharp. It stuck into his back. As he stood up, he realized that it was a piece of driftwood sticking out of the ground. Zand got an idea. The wood seemed dry enough. He took it and lit it on a torch.  
  
As he ran toward Klohp with his new weapon, the monster drew back.  
  
"Afraid of a little fire, huh?" Zand yelled. Klohp screamed loudly. As the monster lunged, so did   
  
Zand, thrusting the torch upward into one of his huge eyes. The monster instantly caught on fire. Zand watched as the flames engulfed the beast, and it rolled around on the ground.   
Then the floor caught on fire. Zand was kicking himself for not realizing it before. The driftwood was part of the floor! Slowly, a hole began to burn away. Klohp fell through into the darkness. Zand looked around. There was no escape. Well, he thought, I might as well jump! Zand through himself into the gaping hole.  
  
Falling. Always falling. It seemed like forever that he fell, but he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Zand!" boomed a voice.  
  
"What… Who are you?" he called back.  
  
"I am the spirit of light." Zand was taken back. "I represent all that is good. Though hast slain Klohp. I grant you my power, Zand. The power of light shall guide you and keep you safe from harm. Use it wisely, Zand. Though art courageous."   
Zand felt something flowing through him- courage. The courage to face Blind. He was filled with light. He knew what he had to do. The day of reckoning had come. The final showdown with Blind.  
  
7  
"Haha!" laughed the thieves.  
  
"Didn't stand a chance, Blind!"  
  
"You really got that one, Blind!"  
  
They were in the Graveyard. Blind was showing off with Zand's sword by killing Poes.   
  
"Yeah, he's really tough, now that he's got the sword," mumbled a thief. Blind turned on him in a flash.  
  
"What did you say?" he growled.  
  
"No… nothing!"  
  
"Do wish to fight me?"  
  
"I… I have no wea… weapon!" A sword was quickly produced by his comrades.  
  
"Blind… I…"   
  
SHLUNK!  
  
His voice was silenced by Zand's sword sliding between his ribs.   
  
"Let this be a lesson to all who wish to defy me! I-"  
  
"Blind!" came a voice from the entrance. Blind turned on his heel to see. Three figures stood there, out of Blind's sight. The first stepped forward. A Zora, thought Blind. The second stepped forward. A girl, he thought. The third figure stepped forward. Blind stepped back. It was Zand.  
  
"But you're… you're… dead!" he stuttered.  
  
"You'll wish I was when I'm done with you." He said. Blind recovered himself. He drew Zand's sword.  
  
"You want this back? Here, let me give it to you!"   
  
He lunged at Zand. Zand jumped to the side, feeling the blade cut a gash into his side. Zand hit the ground. Blind stepped over to him, pointing the blade at Zand's heart.  
  
"You'll wish you never came back, boy!"  
  
Suddenly, Zand began to glow.  
  
"Wha… What is this?!" Blind stammered.  
  
Zand grew brighter. The Power of Light was flowing from him. Blind stumbled back. Then he began to run.  
  
"What's the matter, Blind?" Zand called after him. "Afraid of the light?"  
  
The three ran after him as he fled the graveyard. As Blind ran stumbling through the village, he heard their footsteps pounding behind him. He tripped on a rock jutting out of the ground, and went down hard.  
  
Zand was slowly walking toward him.   
  
"No… keep away…" he stammered. Zand walked closer. "You can have the sword, I don't want it!" He tossed the sword at Zand. Zand bent down and picked it up. The clouds burst open, and the rain poured down, like thousands of tiny missiles. Zand walked forward. Blind screamed in agony as the light reached him. He threw up his hands as Zand walked closer. Suddenly, a bolt of lighting shot down from the sky, engulfing Blind in its blast. A huge explosion rocked the whole village. Zand and company were thrown down, and knocked unconscious.   
  
When they woke, people were standing over their bodies. They stood up and looked around. When they saw what was in the center of Kakariko, they were shocked. There, standing where Blind had been, was a giant statue of a gargoyle. Zand and Jen faced each other. Zand smiled.  
  
"We did it," he said.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
He put his arms around her slender body, and pulled her in close. Then he kissed her. He heard the jeers of the crowd around him, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to stop for a long time.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
